stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Hauntings
There have been unusual cases of ghosts in his world. Most are his creation, but are gathered here for info and fun. TYPE: * Haunting Manifestation = general ghost * Unknown = unknown ghost type * Shuck = Black dog/ hell hound * PEn (Passive Enemy) = friendly mob eg. friendly creeper * post mortem manifestation = ghost of a person shortly after they've died * crisis manifestation = ghost that appears to in advance of fortune/ misfortune * manifestation of the living = a ghost of a living person * UFO = unidentified flying object Untraceable Growling Location: Crafting Room, Brewing Room and other rooms around Type: Unknown Episode: 219 Details: A zombie could be heard growling. Stampy investigated, but was unable to find the zombie. Clucking Location: Nether Portal Room - Chicken's Grave Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: 49-Current Details: Chicken died a tragic death; he can still be heard barking from his grave. Dancing Dogs Location: Dog graves- All over Lovely world Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: All (shown in 243) Details: His dead dogs are reputed to gather in Stampy's Clubhouse after leaving their graves at night. Evil Mr. Porkchop Location: Googlies Manor - Dungeons Type: Cryptozoology Episode: since 60s (shown in 243) Details: Once a man, his greed and mistreating his pigs made a witch turn him into half-pig-half-man. Burning Corpse Location: Hit the Target's Fortress Type: Post-Mortem Manifestation Episode: 42 (Unexpected Drama) Details: Hit the Target's ghost was seen in a passageway shortly after he was burnt to death. Black Disk Location: Love Garden - Skies Over Type: UFO Episode: Unknown Details: A black disc was seen flying over the love garden on several occasions. Phantom Villain Location: All over Stampy's Lovely World Type: Crisis Manifestation of the Living Episode: Various, usually before he attacks Details: Hit the Target's ghostly form can often be seen wandering for a few seconds in episodes before a battle. Kidnapper Photo: Location: Soggy Sandwich - skies over Type: UFO Episode: 212 (Fight In Flight) Details: At the end of a battle, a spacecraft came down and kidnapped Hit the Target without warning. The disk then vanished, leaving Stampy shocked. Agatha Location: Funland House - Outside Type: PEn (Passive Enemy) Episode: 53 (The Friendly Creeper) Details: Stampy met Agatha, a friendly creeper outside the house. She wandered about before exploding off-screen. Forest Location: Stampy's First Home - General area Type: Other Episode: Unknown Details: Some say the forests are haunted, that is why Stampy does not visit often. Unnecessary Murder Location: Funland House - General area (Found). Fish Me A Dish (Mini-Game) (Killed) Type: PEn (Passive Enemy) Episode: 50s (Found). 102 (Killed) Details: Betsy Boo Boo, a friendly creeper who was afraid of girls, ran away. When she finally appeared, L for Lee x stabbed her with his sword. Smile Location: Fish Me A Dish (Mini-Game) - Oreo's Grave Type: Post-Mortem Manifestation Episode: 101 Details: Whilst Oreo was mourned, his smile could be seen in the skies above. Slamming Doors Location: Stampy's House - corridors Type: Haunting manifestation Episode: 100s / 347 Details: Stampy has mentioned hearing a door slam before, even when no one is present. Mineshaft Location: Stampy's House - area under Type: Legend Episode: unknown Details: There is a rumor that Stampy's mineshaft is haunted. Shade Location: Secret Base Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: 70s Details: Weird shadows have been reported coming from parts of his base. Dead Audience Location: Theatre - audience seats Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: unknown, not as often now Details: Dead dogs were reputed to sit in the empty theatre waiting for an act that never happened. Phantom of the Opera Location: Theatre - Backstage Type: Poltergeist Episode: C. 130 Details: Various items are moved about, misplaced or stolen by an unknown entity. A fire also once started by itself. Giant Hound Location: Funland - exact area unknown Type: Shuck Episode: C. 280 Details: A large black dog was once reported, presumably one of many dogs who are buried here. Footsteps Location: Rail track between House and Spawn Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: pre 300s Details: Footsteps were heard several times on a certain section of track. Vanishing Intruder Location: Library Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: 45 Details: Santa teleported then vanished up a chimney. Downtown Doors Location: Piggy Bank, Downtown Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: 347 Details: When walking through Downtown, Stampy heard a door mysteriously slam. Money Thief Location: Piggy Bank, Downtown Type: Haunting Manifestation Episode: c.230 Details: It is reported that something stole money out of the vaults. The house under the ground Location: Funland, underground (exact location unknown) Type: Legend Episode: unknown Details: There is rumored to be an abandoned base somewhere under the Funland, which is said to store gold. Category:Episodes